Forum:Metro 2033 Wikia Affiliation
Vote For #Irin'Talos 23:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) For. #[[User:Teddy Picker|''Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 00:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) #The Metro 2033 Wiki is indeed very good, without it I still wouldn't know what really happend at the end of the first game, so there we have a connection to Mass Effect 3. --ShardofTruth 00:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Neutral #Meh. LordDeathRay 17:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) #The whole argument seems sort of unnecessary. Do it, don't do it, let's just stop blowing it up. It's a link. Ctrl alt belief 21:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Against #See comment below. Lancer1289 23:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) #Against. PNCHNOUT 13:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) #NEVER!!!!!Talimancerforlife 13:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) #I always thought this Wiki Affiliations were pointless.--Legionwrex 01:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) #This wiki is dedicated to Mass Effect. If the affiliation was between this one and say, Dragon Age, maybe, because that's related. People come to this wiki for information on Mass Effect, not Metro 2033. --The Milkman | I always . 04:06, June 22, 2012 (UTC) #I see no value in the affiliation. Against. Diyartifact 04:46, June 22, 2012 (UTC) #Unnecessary affiliation. Also, I thought Metro 2033 stunk. Mr. Mittens 05:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) #It doesn't seem like a fair deal on our side, so I'm against. --Bluegear93 07:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) #Never even heard of this... Metro thing. I wonder why that is? Martolives 10:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Comments So what are the advantages to this proposal? What is in it for us? What good does this do us? I really can't see any reason for extending an affiliate because I really can't see a reason to. The universes are quite different, with very few common themes, and I really just don't see what this will do for us. I stated previously when this was initially proposed that the person proposing it must make an argument as to why this is a good thing for both sides. I really don't see anything to that end here. Lancer1289 23:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree that they are different universes, but then so is Dragon Age and Assassins Creed. Hopefully, as our wikia hasnt many users, we will get a large amount of users cross over either being fans prior to the affiliation or intrigued by the game. While there might not be short term interaction, the future affiliation might bring new life to either wikia. This wikia is one of the biggest and ours, the smallest as there is a new game coming out we will need seasoned veterans of this and other wikias helping out and contributing. While we might not have the pull you guys have, it would certainly help us considerably more--Smish34 23:38, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I see a lot more connections between AC and DA than I do between Metro and ME. From what I see above, this is distinctly a very lopsided deal. We don't get much out of the deal, while you get more attention and even perhaps "user poaching". Unless I can see something that we will benefit from that will equal what you are getting, which is a lot, I cannot support this. Lancer1289 23:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree, there is no reason to affiliate. PNCHNOUT 13:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::No reason to affiliate? Oh, I'm so sorry you guys won't get that much out of the deal. A '''lot' of people are going to get Last Light (Metro 2033's sequel) and I've seen almost all active users on the Metro Wiki over here, on the Mass Effect Wiki. If you're really that selfish, then be my guest; don't make an affiliation, but don't make it seem like we're trying to steal your users. [[User:Teddy Picker|''Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 00:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::How is he being selfish? There is just no reason for a random partnership like this out-of-the-blue. To me, it just sounds like the proposer is trying to get some attention. LordDeathRay 00:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::To be honest guys, I see your points; but is putting a link at the bottom of the home-page really that big of a deal? [[User:Teddy Picker|Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 00:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: Not really. I see your points as well. LordDeathRay 00:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC) The crazy Talimancer also agree's!!!Talimancerforlife 13:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to be completely honest here, I've never heard of Metro 2033. Why are we randomly requesting to be affiliated with them? What's next? Should we offer partnership with Wookieepedia too? Or Call of Duty Wiki? Or Gearspedia? I see no reason for us to be in a partnership. LordDeathRay 00:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :We didn't request an affiliation with them, one of their editors came here and requested an affiliation with us. Either way requires a proposal and community approval here. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, you know what I mean. LordDeathRay 00:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) There are connections between Assassin's Creed and Mass Effect lolwut? Also for the sake of completeness, there are exactly four things that Dragon Age shares with Mass Effect: the developer, the Blood Dragon Armor, a moon texture and an easter egg codex entry. --ShardofTruth 00:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :A good point; what's your vote? [[User:Teddy Picker|Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 00:51, June 22, 2012 (UTC) This whole thing is stupid. I never liked wiki affiliations as they always seem unfair to one of the parties involved. Also, LordDeathRay I don't understand, you question why the want to be affiliated with us yet you vote for. One last thing,Teddy Picker, calling people here selfish is generally a bad idea if you want "For" votes.--Legionwrex 01:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was frustrated because Lancer1289 was making it seem as if we were purely making the deal so we could "poach your users". I'm sorry for overreacting, but simply put: that isn't the case. [[User:Teddy Picker|Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 01:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::An affiliation between two wikis won't be advantageous or disadvantageous to either wiki, and there really is very little association between the two games, so what is the point? To grow the community? I agree with Lancer, but while I wouldn't use the phrase "attention seeking," if there is only a marginal fanbase now for a game like Metro, then it is highly unlikely to change much by affiliating it here anyway. There are much better games than Metro on the market, and if people have found what they like, most of them won't go looking for something new. Ergo, such an affiliation is entirely pointless anyway, and I can understand how it might come across to some people as user poaching, or an excuse to have pretty new logos and links on your wiki. Martolives 11:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Makes sense, really, I understand. No hard feelings? [[User:Teddy Picker|Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 02:36, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't really have feelings to harden, Teddy, and I try to maintain as neutral a viewpoint in all matters whenever possible. I've made plenty of slip-ups in that regard, but don't take my vote of negative in this matter to mean I hate the thought of it - I have no feelings on the matter, I don't know the game, I've never heard of it, and I find an affiliation pointless. That is, I cannot think of a purpose for it. No feelings were harmed in the making of this conclusion. Martolives 04:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I wonder if so many people here seem to be offended by the very thought of a banner exchange (that's what an affiliation basically is) why there are affiliations here at all. I also see no value in the Wiki's twitter account (old and unrelated news everywhere) and in the Monobock skin (it's basically broken on this site due to technical inexperience of some users), that's why I ignore them, it's really that easy. --ShardofTruth 11:27, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but then that ''is related to Mass Effect a touch more. --The Milkman | I always . 03:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but the truth about the affiliation with both the Dragon Age wiki and Assasin's Creed wiki is that they were not chosen because they are slightly more relevant to Mass Effect than other wikis out there (hint: they are not) but because some users here edit also over there. How is their interests in other games more relevant than Teddy Picker's or Irin'Talos? Check the arguments made on Forum%3A Interwiki Partnership Proposal for the affiliation. There aren't any (and even Lancer didn't want some, maybe he was sick that day). Affiliation for the cause of affiliation, isn't that nice? --ShardofTruth 15:42, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::So, by your logic, since we already have "irrelevant" affiliations, we should add more? No. If they are irrelevant, then veto this and propose an end to the others. "Affiliation for the cause of affiliation, isn't that nice?" PNCHNOUT 13:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::You're getting this the wrong way. I don't want to change everybody's opinion on this matter, personally I don't care that much for affiliation either. I just wanted to point out, that most arguments against the affiliation are wrong, either because it was handled differently in the past or because relevance on this topic is a subjective matter. If you don't want to affiliate that's fine by itself. --ShardofTruth 13:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I think the bottom line is, does it hurt the wiki in any material way, and does it benefit the wiki? So far, there seems to be no serious argument that it could hurt, and the benefit might be inconsequential, but it is a benefit. It's a link. Since it seems there is some shared userbase, I don't see any harm. Ctrl alt belief 21:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC)